To Die For
by Tiny Miss Wolfie
Summary: Autumn Perez is an orphan girl who lost her adopted mother and grandfather. She moves to Sweet Amoris to get away from the memories. When she runs into Castiel, they hit it off. But autumn's memories are coming back, and the guy that murder her mother, will Castiel save Autumn before it's too late?
1. Chapter 1

**Autumn Perez:** _Crazy, feisty, sarcastic orphan girl who isn't afraid to say what's on her mind. She has a horrible past and doesn't like to talk about her family._

**Height:** _5'5"_

**Signature Clothes:**_ A black tank top with a dark forest green button down shirt (leaves one button buttoned, the rest unbutton. Also, the sleeves reaches her elbows from where she folded them) with light grey skinny jeans. She wears a pair of black boots with silver buckles, and the only jewelry she wears is a necklace that has a ring with her birth stone and three rubber band bracelets._

**Hair color:** _Auburn (dark brown with natural red and blond highlights)_

**Eye color:** _Red (Crimson)_

**Overall Appearance**: _A short petite 17-year-old girl with a small nose that has freckles above her cheeks and is on her nose._


	2. Chapter 2

**Please cut me some slack, but enjoy! ~**

**_BEEP! BEEP! BEEP!_**

"Ugh" groaned Autumn, "Stupid Alarm clock..." She slowly got up and looked at her alarm clock. It read 6:45 a.m. She groggily got out of her queen sized bed and headed towards her bathroom. She went inside to take a 15 minute shower so it could wake her up. Once she finish and fully awake, she wrapped her petite body with a red and black towel and wrapped a white towel around her hair. She got out of the bathroom, and headed straight towards her walk-in closet. She put on her favorite bra and girls' boxers, than her black thank top and light grey skinny jeans. She put on her three rubber bands with designs, and grabbed her plaid, forest green shirt.

She headed downstairs to make breakfast. _Hmm, what should I make for breakfast, sunny-sided eggs with sausage or a cereal? …Cereal, I don't wanna late on the first day of school. _thought Autumn. She got a small bowl, a spoon, milk, and box of Cheerios. While she was pouring the milk in the bowl, she began to think about her mother. _If mom was here, she would have had breakfast ready…no, she wouldn't want me sad about her death even though she was murder, _Autumn thought bitterly. *sigh*_ I better get going or else I'll be late on the first day of school. _Autumn feed her pets and then went upstairs to brush her teeth. She grabbed her book bag and yelled, "Be good my sweets!" She got a howl from her pet wolf, and she laughed.

She got in her dark green jeep and headed towards Sweet Amoris High School. When she arrived, it was 7:20. She got out of her car and locked it. She went inside, and ran into a small pink old woman.

"I'm so sorry ma'am, I didn't see you there. I'm new so I don't know way around here." Autumn babbled.

"It's alright but remember next time school doesn't start until &:30. You need to go to the council room to see Nathaniel. The room is upstairs, go straight, take a left and at the end of the hallway you see the last room. That's where the council room is. Good Luck~" replied the old woman in a perky light tone. "Ok, thank you… umm where did she go?" said Autumn as she turned around, the tiny woman disappeared.

_Oh well, I need to find this Nathaniel guy. _Autumn took out her black iPod and her black and red-head phones **(not ear phones, just heads up) **and began to listen to Never Too Late by Three Days Grace.

_Where the hell is the damn council room! _Autumn turned around and saw a sigh saying 'Council Room'. Autumn took off her head phones and headed inside. The wooden door slammed shut and a male voice called out, "Don't slam doors!" Autumn spotted a tall blonde guy organizing papers. "Hi, I'm Autumn and I'm new."

**Review please!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Sorry this is late but when your parents don't like you on the computer, you're going to have some problems. Enjoy ~**

_Previously: "Don't slam doors!" Autumn spotted a tall blonde guy organizing papers. "Hi, I'm Autumn and I'm new."_

**Now***

"Oh, I'm sorry. I'm Nathaniel and the school president. I need you to sign some papers and pay an enrollment fee as well getting your photo taken for your ID." Nathaniel replied.

"Ok, can I sign it now and here is the money." Autumn said.

"Hmm, I can't seem to find your paper but I'll find. You can go ahead and get your picture taken and thank you." said Nathaniel. Autumn groaned, and said "Fine, I'll be back soon." Autumn left and as soon as the door slams Nathaniel called out and said "BYE."

_Ugh! Stupid pres., stupid school, stupid… stupid EVERYTHING! _Autumn put her beats back on and Carry You Home by James Blunt began to play. Autumn began to sing along as she headed out of the hallway. There was no one in the hallways because class had just started so Autumn was comfortable.

(_**Italics is Autumn singing**)_

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again,_

_Makes her body older than it really is,_

_She says its high time she went away_

_No one's got much to say in this town,_

_Trouble is the only way id down, down, down_

_ [Chorus]_

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_If she had wings she would fly away,_

_And another day God will give her some_

_Trouble is the only way is down, down, down_

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_And they were all born pretty in New York city tonight,_

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,_

_Under the stars and stripes_

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_…I'll carry you home…._

"You got a lovely voice there girly." Autumn turned around and saw a red-haired 5'10 or 5'11 boy who was wearing a black shirt with Winged Skulls on it. He was wearing a black leather jacking and his stormy grey eyes twinkle with mischief but also with sincere. "Thank you, but my name is Autumn not girly." said Autumn with a small smile.

**Review and Enjoy! Also, i would like to thank Leila because this person is making me update faster. **


	4. AN

**Sorry that I haven't been updating lately. I'm stuck at the moment, but i'll update soon. Later!**

**~ _Tiny Miss Wolfie_**


	5. Chapter 5

**I do not own My Candy Love but Enjoy!**

_Previously: "Thank you, but my name is Autumn not girly." said Autumn with a small smile._

**Now* **

"Well Autumn, my name is Castiel." Replied the tall boy. "Nice to meet you, can you tell me where I can take the photo?" asked Autumn. "Sure, follow me." Castiel said. He began to walk out of the school, but when he noticed that she wasn't following him. He asked, "Are you coming?" Autumn was looking at Castiel funny but when he asked that question, it brought her back to her senses. "Oh! Sorry, I'm coming." Autumn replied, and ran to catch up with him.

**Castiel POV *_Earlier*_**

"Ugh, I'm late for class again. Oh well, I could just skip detention again." Castiel mumbled. I started to walk to class when I heard an angelic, feminine voice.

_Trouble is her only friend and he's back again_

_Makes her body older than it really is,_

_She say it's high time she went away_

_No one's got much to say in this town,_

_Trouble is the only way is down, down, down_

Who is singing? I have to find her.I began to try to find the voice.

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

Where is she?

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

_If she had wings she would fly away,_

_And another day God will give her some_

_Trouble is the only way is down, down, down_

I turned into the hallway which leads to the council room, and I see a girl.

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_I'll carry you home_

She is wearing skinny jeans with a dark green solid plaid shirt. She wears a pair of black boots.

_And they were all born pretty in New York City tonight,_

_And someone's little girl was taken from the world tonight,_

_Under the stars and stripes_

Her hair is like auburn but with a bit of blonde in it. Her hair looks fiery in the sunlight, and her bangs cover her left eye.

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_As strong as you are, tender you go_

_I'm watching you breathing for the last time,_

_A song for your heart, but when it is quiet_

_I know what it means and I'll carry you home_

_…I'll carry you home…._

"You got a lovely voice there girly." I said. The girl turned around, and I looked into her beautiful crimson eyes. She replied, "Thank you, but my name is Autumn not girly." _She's nice, but sassy and feisty as well. _

"Well Autumn, my name is Castiel." I said. "Nice to meet you, can you tell me where I can take the photo?" asked Autumn. I replied, "Sure, follow me." I began to walk out of the school, but I realized that she wasn't following me. I turned around and she was looking at me funny. I asked, "Are you coming?" She looked dazed but when I asked her if she was coming, it seems liked it brought back to her senses. "Oh! Sorry, I'm coming." Autumn replied, and ran to catch up with him. So we went out of the school, and I flashed my school ID to the guard. He nodded and let us goes through. I saw the look of confusion on Autumn's face, and I said, "Since I have a job and my schedule is weird, they let me go whatever time I want."

She drawled out, "Ohhhhhh." We both laughed, and we began to play 25 questions. I headed towards my black and red mustang, and she began to walk towards a forest green jeep **(my dream car)** and I said, "Just follow me and I'll take you to the dollar store." She nodded. So I began to drive out of the parking lot with Autumn close behind me. After many turns, we arrived at the dollar store.

We both parked and got out of the car. "We're here." I said. "No, I didn't noticed!" replied Autumn with sarcasm dripping into her comment. Then I rolled my eyes, and headed inside the store while Autumn yelled, "hey!" As we both got inside, an elderly man asked, "How can I help you?"

**I finally got inspiration! Well, enjoy and again I do not own the songs, and My Candy Love. **


End file.
